deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
James Jordan
James Yevhen "Jamie" Jordan (b. 11 August) is a pure-blood wizard and member of the wealthy pure-blood Jordan family. He was the third son born to Xanthas Jordan and Daphne Sevchenko. He was also the younger brother of twins Gregory and Archie, and the older brother of Amy. Like them, Jamie was raised in belief of blood purity and the act of condemning anything considered untraditional, although, much to his family's displeasure, he was prone to acting out in rebellious ways. Because of this he was considered something of a disappointment within his family. Jamie attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the year above Ember Cauldwell and Maisie Thorn, and was unsurprisingly sorted into Slytherin House. During his years at Hogwarts, he was introverted and solitary, mostly because of his serious and violent attitude. He was made a Prefect during his fifth year, but quickly had this responsibility taken from him due to complaints of him abusing his privileges. He was renowned for his record of aggressive misdemeanours, ranging from suspension to bullying and beating up other students. Jamie's abhorrent home life also contributed to his violent temper and intimacy issues, especially the denial of his own sexuality. After his involvement with Elliot Potter, a softer side to Jamie was exposed—one that saw him becoming more and more disillusioned with his family's toxic lifestyle, until he came to terms with himself and shed his bigoted views. Even as his relationship with his relatives deteriorated, he gained alliance and lifelong loyalty to the Potter family. By adulthood, Jamie had married Elliot, with whom he adopted Kalysta, Leo, Margaret and later Lucas Jordan-Potter. Jamie also was named godfather of his niece, Daphne, who was named after their mother.Category: Fifth GenerationCategory: Background CharactersCategory: BeatersCategory: BulliesCategory: Dark MagicCategory: Herb UsersCategory: Impaired IndividualsCategory: Jordan familyCategory: LGBTQCategory: Married IndividualsCategory: Mentally Ill IndividualsCategory: Multilingual IndividualsCategory: Order of the Phoenix AlliesCategory: OrphansCategory: PrefectsCategory: Pure-bloodsCategory: Sign LanguageCategory: S.P.A.DCategory: Slytherin Category: Slytherin Quidditch Team Category: Supremacists Category: Suspended Students Category: Unforgivable Curse Users Biography Early life James Yevhen Jordan was born on 11 August to Xanthas Jordan and Daphne Sevchenko, who were both born into old wealthy pure-blood families (though the Sevchenko family hailed from Ukraine). He had three siblings: Gregory and Archie, twins born a year prior to him, and Amy, who was born two years after him. The children were spoiled, usually given the best as far as material possessions go, but expected to follow tradition. The Jordans had been in Slytherin House for centuries and disapproved of any relatives who weren't, such as his great-aunt Juliet, who was also disowned for marrying a Muggle. The family over time had become extremely small; times were changing along with political views, and the number of relatives who weren't disowned quickly became "smaller than the number who were". The Jordans were proud pure-blood elitists who could be linked back to previous Wizarding World Wars. They were regretful that Lord Voldemort and Dagerfly had not succeeded in seizing command in the wizarding community, although such sentiments were not expressed outside the circle of family and friends. Xanthas had been a Knight during his education, involving himself in forms of supremacy and terrorism, whilst Daphne merely agreed with the ideology of pure-blood supremacy. While not entirely opposed to consorting with Muggle-borns, they were still renowned for their disapproval of them, blood traitors, and Squibs. They were entirely dismissive of Muggles. As pure-bloods were so rare, it was insisted that their family members only marry within respectable pure-blood classes to maintain the lineage; because of these beliefs, they were forced to either engage with foreign pure-bloods or marry their own cousins. They also held the Dark Arts in reverence, which the children would learn in the tutoring they were given prior to Hogwarts alongside basic teachings. At one point, Jamie went through five tutors in six months, all of whom would tell him he was "a problem child" who couldn't amount to his siblings if he tried. At some point Xanthas began abusing his children, alike previous father figures before him. Jamie, who had been rebellious even in youth, often received the brunt of it. He and his father were not close and Xanthas frequently expressed disappointment in his third son. Whenever his brothers tried to contain him, Jamie would hold them in contempt. Despite this, Jamie was very close to his younger sister Amy. He would hide her from their father by tricking her into playing hide and seek. At one point his father burned him at dinner after he confessed to stealing some of his money, though Jamie believed it had been Amy who stole the money and lied on her behalf; in actual fact, it was their mother who took the money. In childhood, Jamie was also made to associate mainly with other children of a reputable status, including Nelda Hookum. At one point they became host to the Medvid family who were visiting from Ukraine. When the time came for Jamie and his siblings to attend school, his father wanted them to attend Durmstrang Institute, a school in Northern Europe that taught the Dark Arts and did not admit Muggle-borns. However, his mother, who had been at Durmstrang herself, did not like the idea of their children going to school far away, thus they sent him to Hogwarts. Hogwarts years First year Once at Hogwarts, Jamie was Sorted into the Slytherin House, like many other members of his family. He found it hard to make friends due to his introverted personality, and no more than a few months in, his mother Daphne killed herself. Though deeply upset, Jamie compartmentalised his grief and focused on caring for his sister Amy instead. The winter that he and his siblings returned home, their father turned his savage abuse towards them. This, inevitably, lead to the development of Jamie's rebellious and increasingly violent personality. By the time he had returned to Hogwarts he had already initiated a heated duel with fellow classmate Grady Jorkins, sparking the long-standing animosity between the two, and taken to bullying other students. Some point following this Professor Sentiatla attempted to reason with him, but Jamie merely lost his temper and started destroying her possessions. Third year Jamie was spotted by Elliot Potter at his Sorting, who was startled by the rude gestures he was making towards Amy, who claimed that Jamie is "not very mature". She also stated that all her brothers played Quidditch, so it can be assumed that at some point between his first and third year, Jamie had already attained the position of Beater on the Slytherin Quidditch team. When his sister was sorted into Slytherin, Jamie was'' "the loudest clapping."'' More on Jamie's background was exposed by Ember Cauldwell, who told Elliot that Amy and her family were highly selective and shunned anyone with the slightest bit of impurity. Fifth year In his fifth year, Jamie became a Slytherin prefect, and clearly enjoyed the power and immunity this gave him over other students. He put this power to contentious use after Amy made the false claim that Elliot had hurt her, endeavoring alongside his brothers to terrorise him for several weeks. He continued to torment students whom Elliot was close to, such as Harvey Patterson; his girlfriend, Helena Kirby, stated that Harvey would receive "thank you cards" if he incapacitated Jamie in the midst of his tyranny. He and Elliot ended up sleeping together unexpectedly after he stole his wand, and they continued this until Harvey found out. Jamie felt threatened after his secret was exposed to Harvey, and increased the severity of his bullying. He took his Rememberall, taunting him over whether he had forgotten "a fucking backbone". He was stunned and humiliated after Harvey hit him with a Tripping Jinx; he immediately retaliated. Both were injured during their fight, but it was implied that Harvey had been rather badly disfigured by a litany of Dark Magic in the outcome. After Christmas Jamie was suspended and no longer a Prefect due to his bad example. Sixth year During his sixth year Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament. He did not enter but agreed with Maisie Thorn being chosen as champion. He also began to see Elliot again, nightly at the Quidditch pitch; this continued in secret for a vast majority of the year. Around this time, Jamie began to view him as a confidant and a good friend, despite growing violent at any attempted intimacy. Unlike Amy, he did not support the slanderous articles the Daily Prophet wrote on Elliot. This marked the beginning of many views he did not share with his sister. At Christmas time, Jamie attended the Yule Ball with Nelda Hookum. He did not enjoy himself, refused to dance and lost his temper with her many times, clearly having been coerced to come. He was later horrified when Andromeda Mortan found out about him and Elliot. Since she was an apparent source for Elliot's incriminating article, he planned to Obliviate her should she tell someone. Though Elliot made light of the situation, Jamie, out of fear of the consequences of facing his father, angrily dismissed Elliot as a "bit of fun" and ended things. Before he could reach Andromeda, however, he was stopped by the Head Boy. Jamie apparently "saw red" and beat him unconscious, only stopping once dragged away. This resulted in him being suspended again. After Easter, Jamie roamed the corridors "dead-eyed", and people began avoiding him more so than before. Seventh year Jamie's seventh year started badly. Throughout the preceding summer, his father was extremely rough with him, wishing to leave an impression should Jamie decide to move out like his brothers. In another act of defiance, Jamie began drinking before they were due to leave for the Hogwarts Express. He was intoxicated by the time they had reached Hogwarts, causing Amy to tell him she was "embarrassed to have him as a brother" and Professor Bloxam to call him a "disappointment". Later in the year, Jamie displayed prejudice when he began to taunt sixth year Benjy Clairbourne for being a Muggle-born. He also resumed things with Elliot, but began an outward relationship with Nelda Hookum, even though Ember claimed that the way Jamie treated her would make "a troll look like a gentleman". They fought over matters as trivial as him not holding the door for her. Elliot began to act coldly towards him and agreed to a Hogsmeade date with Ember's ex-boyfriend and Jamie's hated rival, Grady Jorkins. Jamie was very quickly becoming disenchanted by his relationship with Nelda, and rather jealously hexed Grady during the aforementioned date, mindless of the chance that he could yet again possibly face suspension or worse. During the Quidditch match against Gryffindor, Olivia Burley openly speculated that the only reason Jamie was on the Slytherin team was because of his money. Jamie responded angrily to this accusation and called her a "filthy fucking Mudblood," causing the Gryffindors to lash out at him''.'' Once the teams had gone, Jamie spontaneously kissed Elliot and then ran off, marking the first admittance of his feelings. However, just as the match finished, one of the Bludgers struck Jamie and broke his arm. Olivia, in a subtle act of revenge, cast a spell which bent his arm back completely, and Jamie was made to stay in the Hospital Wing overnight. Young adulthood Later life Physical description Jamie was a short and stocky boy that had features much like the rest of his family, with brown curly hair, big brown eyes, thick prominent brows, a tan complexion and a "fine-boned" face. He was freckled and relatively muscular. He was also said to appear more rough than his siblings; the vestige of aristocratic beauty apparently passed down throughout the Jordan family seemed, in Jamie's case, to be more overshadowed by his rude and hostile personality. In many ways he resembled his mother, and at times his father, especially in the often foul or unimpressed look on his face. After leaving Hogwarts, Jamie's appearance suffered due to a lack of care for his appearance. He had thinned slightly, with dark circles under his eyes, longer hair and the faint scent of drink around him. Though he quickly reverted back to a healthy appearance, his condition deteriorated again when Elliot became sick: he was unshaven, and did not bother changing clothes at night. Jamie's body was covered with odd scars from childhood abuse, the most prominent being one running down his left side like lightning''.'' Some of these scars were covered and branded with different tattoos, including an old Ukranian proverb on his bicep. More of the cruel mistreatment he suffered also left him deaf in one ear after having his head slammed against a wall by his father, and with facial tics such as raising his eyebrows. Personality and traits Jamie was a seemingly serious, belligerent and aggressive individual, who used his strength to bully and scare other students. His sadistic nature meant he had no qualms about using Dark Magic on his fellow students, and showed no remorse for actions such as choking Harvey Patterson, an act which could have proved near-fatal. He was generally feared and despised by many, both for his actions and abrasive mannerisms. He lacked the natural charm the rest of his siblings possessed, and, due to his already reserved personality, found it hard to get along with his peers. In some ways he could be seen as a more thuggish and hot-tempered version of his sister Amy. Jamie showed signs of suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder, such as a withdrawn demeanour, avoidance, poor impulse control, hopelessness regarding his future, and dissociative symptoms. He displayed an addiction to smoking and drinking, as well as hypervigilance in the way he aimed to protect himself and others from perceived threats. Flinching at times suggested the reliving of past events, whilst the punching of his own reflection indicated a level of self-hatred. Overall, the prospect of what his father could do to him when angry was more than enough to terrify him, and the traumas of his childhood had clearly left some form of imprint upon his psyche. Magical abilities and skills * Quidditch: Like his brothers, Jamie was a member of the Slytherin Quidditch team, where he played as a Beater. He was recognised as a fine Quidditch player, although his talents were enhanced due to him usually owning the most expensive broomsticks on the team. As well as this, Jamie was an unnecessarily brutal participant, who did not have good sportsmanship and mostly resorted to foul play. He had been sent off from a match before, and had even been disrespectful to his own captains on occasion, going as far as to beat one who had offended him. Possessions * Blackthorn wand: Jamie's wand was ten and three quarter inches long and made of blackthorn. He presumably acquired it in Ollivander's prior to starting his first year at Hogwarts. Blackthorn, said to be an unusual wand wood, has the reputation of being best suited to the warrior, and is popular among Aurors as well as the denizens of Azkaban. * Owl: At some point Jamie owned an owl which he rather oddly named Killer. His father mistook it for a spy and killed it with a spell. It can be assumed that Jamie never had another pet of his own after this. * Firebolt Supreme: * Ring: Jamie at times was seen wearing a golden ring on his smallest finger. Relationships Family Jordan family , his younger sister and closest family member]]The nature of Jamie's relationship with his parents during his early childhood is unknown, but at the age of eleven, he and his siblings began to face severe abuse and mistreatment from his father after his mother committed suicide. Jamie, in turn, became increasingly rebellious, channeling his grief and upset into beating up other students and forming a number of bad habits. Despite this, the one constant in Jamie's life seemed to be the fear of his father, which left him with a series of intimacy issues and an unwillingness to be himself in case of the consequences. Out of all his siblings, Jamie was closest to his sister Amy, whom he was greatly protective of. Even if she was in the wrong, he went to great lengths to terrorise the people who would hurt her. It was revealed that their bond was quite a deep one, and she had remained a stable figure throughout his life since they were young, aiding one another in maneuvering around their father's abuse. In much more dire situations, Jamie would take the blame for her mistakes and the brunt of the punishment given by their father. His care also extended to natural big brother duties, wherein he would usually express a disapproval of her love life and advise people against speaking ill of her. Though she initially disapproved of his involvement with Elliot Potter, she kept quiet and came to terms with the relationship for the sake of her brother. The siblings remained close in adulthood, where they were each other's best men at their weddings, and Jamie was selected as godfather for her daughter Daphne. Elliot Potter , his best friend and eventual husband]]Jamie's relationship with Elliot Potter was initially a rocky one. They first saw each other at Elliot's Sorting whilst Jamie was a third year, and had no notable interactions for the next two years after that. The next time they crossed paths officially was when Jamie began to torment Elliot, under the false impression that he had hurt his sister Amy. Even after Amy told him to stop, Jamie continued to provoke him and the people he cared about: for instance Harvey Patterson, who Elliot was in a clandestine relationship with at the time. During their next altercation when Jamie stole his wand, they ended up sleeping together. This event sparked the beginning of their relationship. Elliot had developed romantic feelings for Jamie by his fourth year, though Jamie seemed deeply unaffected by his emotions and violently offended at any attempted intimacy. Eventually, there were signs that he cared more than he was willing to show. Elliot became a confidant and best friend to him, one of the few people he felt he could trust completely and the rare kind of person who was not intimidated by him. He would unknowingly defend Elliot and grow jealous of all the other boys he would see. Still, Jamie rejected him countless times, down to his bigotry and fear of the consequences should their relationship be revealed. When this ended up happening, Jamie pushed him away to the extent that their relationship broke down completely; things only repaired the following winter when Jamie was disowned briefly by his father, and moved in with Elliot. At this time Jamie was finally willing to admit they were together, which led to him coming out to his family in a spur of the moment decision and calling off his engagement to Nelda Hookum. Finally free, he sacrificed plenty and prioritised Elliot entirely when his mental health began to decline. Jamie was completely devastated when he was submitted to a psychiatric hospital, having nearly lost yet another loved one to suicide. They broke up shortly thereafter, as Elliot realised that if they continued, he would only be burdening Jamie and keeping him from advancing in life; Jamie was "really cut up" but accepted his decision. Jamie and Elliot rekindled their relationship a few years later following his and his father's trial at the Ministry, which Elliot aided him with. They eventually married at a young age, not to much surprise, as they had always had a "habit of finding their way back" to each other. The union led to them adopting four children: Kalysta Daphne, Leo Alexander, Margaret Urya, and later Lucas Edward. Their marriage was ironically one of the most stable of their generation and helped unite the Jordan and Potter families mutually. Children Despite his bad repute with children, and his claims that he never wanted any because they were "disgusting", Jamie ended up adopting four with Elliot: two sons named Leo and Lucas, and two daughters named Kalysta and Margaret. Potter family The Jordan family generally detested the Potter family for their heroic mannerisms and prevalence in society. The families had a hostility that mirrored that of Philip Potter and Xanthas Jordan, who had been in the same year while attending Hogwarts. According to Xanthas, the Potters were a bunch of "blood traitors" who "did not deserve their place in society". The family had also posed a clear threat to Xanthas during his time in the Knights of Abaddon, a group whose main objective was primarily terrorism and the Dark Arts, and so he raised his children to purposefully steer clear and stay wary of them. Vakby Vakby was the house-elf of the Jordan family for years. Nelda Hookum Nelda Hookum, a pure-blood Slytherin girl in Jamie's year, was quite close with him during their time at Hogwarts, though their relationship was known for having more lows than it did highs. Noah Hilliard Quint family House of Thorn Jamie, alike the rest of his family, felt a degree of respect towards the Thorns. This respect also extended to the House of Antebellum. Etymology * James is a classic Hebrew boys name derived from the name Jacob. It means "supplanter," one who follows. In the 17th century the Scottish king James VI inherited the English throne, becoming the first ruler of all Britain, and the name became much more popular. * Yevhen is an English transliteration of the common masculine Ukrainian given name "Євген". Its Old Church Slavonic form Евгении came from the Greek: Εὐγένης, Εὐγένιος (masculine form). The name translates to "well-born" or "noble". * Jordan is a unisex name derivative from the Hebrew word "yarden", meaning to descend or "to go down." This name is also taken from the river Jordan in the Middle East. At the time of the Crusades it was common practice for crusaders and pilgrims to bring back flasks of water from the river in which John the Baptist had baptized people, including Christ himself, and to use it in the christening of their own children. As a result Jordan became quite a common personal name. Quotes }} Notes *Jamie and his siblings would have attended Durmstrang Institute, a school that does not admit Muggle-borns and teaches the Dark Arts, but Daphne didn't want them staying so far away from home. *While not fluent in Ukranian, Jamie was shown to have been mildly well-versed in the language, knowing a few phrases and even cursing in that language. The tattoo on his bicep was also Ukranian. *Jamie shares similarities with the characters Harry Malfoy-Potter, Odysseus Leander, Xanthas Jordan and Kalysta Jordan-Potter, all of whom seem to have difficulties controlling their anger, and (with the exception of Xanthas) express remorse for their actions. Trivia * Both he and James Peltier, despite initially disliking each other, share the same first name yet both still go by different aliases. * Like brothers, the models Josh Rowley (who plays Jamie) and Harry Rowley (who plays Gregory and Archie) share the same surname. Despite this, they are not actually related. Gallery Jamie.png|Jamie in his fifth year at Hogwarts Jamie 10.jpg Jamie 04.jpg Jamie 05.jpg Jamie 09.jpg Jamie 02.png Jamie 03.jpg Jamie 08.jpg Jamie 06.png Jamie 07.png